


Saved by the Wormhole

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexuality, Crossover, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, alternative title: rose the hopeless(ly in love) polyam bi, cause same, ridge and rurio are the best ships A L R I G H T, she uses mostly female pronouns with occasional 'they days', so self indulgent, the ocs are me and my best friend Let Me Live, this is what happens when you let me listen to hayley kiyoko and google tumblr posts dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: "Okay, so, you're my favorite character and I know how your story ends, and you're going to be miserable!" The stranger yelled at Rose, her hands balling into fists. "I want to help you!"Rose blinked. "Are... are you Pidge Holt?"(not so much incomplete as discontinued)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* never underestimate my power my friendos. Anyways. This is my ramble rant self indulgent story so!! yay me am I right

The doorbell kept ringing, and Rose was getting annoyed. It couldn't be mom, because she would have come through the garage. She'd gone to Walmart with Gramma earlier, and it must be taking a while. 

The doorbell ringed again and Rose snapped her book shut. "Coming." She muttered under her breath, hopping down the stairs to the door.

She opened it carefully, then froze. 

Someone her age was standing outside, looking at her with wide eyes and wild brown blonde hair. Her jacket was green and white, and she was wearing cargo shorts. Rose blinked. "Um..."

"Okay, so, you're my favorite character and I know how your story ends, and you're going to be miserable!" The stranger yelled at Rose, her hands balling into fists. "I want to help you!"

Rose blinked. "Are... are you Pidge Holt?"

"Yes." Pidge tilted her head. "How did you know?"

"B-because in my world, you're fictional!"  _And I have a huge crush on you_. Rose managed not to blush. "What are you talking about?"

"In my world, you're the main character of my favorite book! It's by an indie author, and not well known, but I love it!" Pidge gushed. "You're my favorite character! I love your arc! I was so proud of you when you realized you were bi!"

Rose did blush then, hard. "Ah, thanks. Wait, I'm not the main character?"

"I think you should be!" Pidge's mouth curled up when she grinned. Then she shook her head. "Come on, we have to go! Your mom is on the way home now, and she just got done talking to your dad!"

"What about?" Rose asked as Pidge pulled her out of the house.

"He found your hidden pride flag at his house. Your mom is furious." Pidge shuddered. "You got outed again, and she's going to ground you again, actually break your phone, the things she threatened."

Rose gulped. "What happens after that?"

"I don't know! The book turned back to the point of view of the boring main character and then it ends!" Pidge pulled out a device. "This is what I used to get here. It's a wormhole generator. I thought it would take me back to Allura and Coran, but I was thinking about the ending because I'm BITTER and it brought me here instead. So I thought I'd help you."

"That's... thank you." Rose whispered. 

Pidge passed her the device. "Come on. It's three fifteen. Your mom gets home at three seventeen. Where do you want to go? Just not my world."

"What?"

"I want to show you the world, Rose." Pidge grinned, and got up on her tip toes. "Without dragging you into an intergalactic war. What fictional universe do you want to see? Preferably one with little to no conflict. What's your happy universe?"

"Your show." Rose admitted. "But since we can't go there..."

Pidge gasped. "Your mom is coming. I hate to rush you, but-"

"Yuri on Ice!" Rose blurted.

"What's Yuri on Ice?"

"It's an anime, and it's about ice skating, and I kinda have a crush on Yuri Plisetsky-" Rose rambled. 

"Push the button, and let's go!" 

Rose's mom's car pulled to a stop and she started to get out. Rose panicked and grabbed Pidge's hand, and thought as hard as she could about the pork cutlet bowls and ice skating.

She pushed the button on Pidge's device, and there was a woosh and a swirl of blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands so if you want to support me and my dorky self insert stuff check it out my dudes

Rose groaned and looked up. She was alone, standing outside a wide building. Pidge was nowhere in sight, and the sky was clouded with storm clouds. She shivered and tried the door. It was open, so she prayed it wasn't private property and walked in. 

Her phone was in her back pocket, but she knew Pidge didn't have one, and she wasn't even sure it'd work wherever she was.

Wait.

Pidge's transport device was supposed to bring her to another world. 

Meaning-

A door opened and a blonde boy walked into the main entrance area where Rose was standing. Then she had to remind herself to breathe.

_Oh my God oh my God I'm too bi for this I'm way way way too bi for this first Pidge now-_

He looked at her with green-blue eyes and asked something in another language. Rose blinked at him. "Sorry, what?" She asked.

"American." He muttered. 

"Yep." Rose managed. "That's me."

"Are you here alone?"

"I mean, I guess." Rose shrugged and tried to smile, then realized that would make her blush. Then again, this _conversation_ was making her blush. 

Yuri Plisetsky crossed his arms. "What are you doing here then? Are you just going to stand in the doorway or are you actually here to skate?"

Skating. Oh, crap, this was a skating rink.

"Skate!" Rose blurted. "I'm a skater! I skate things! Skating!"

_The last time you ice skated was at least 6 years ago and you had to use big orange traffic cones to keep from falling over._

Yuri raised an eyebrow, not seeming convinced. Rose made hopeful finger guns at him, and smiled slightly. 

"Come on then. Skate with me."

_Oh no._

\---

"Ack!" Rose yelped as she fell, trying to crawl across the ice to the wall so she could stand again.

Yuri skated gracefully over to her. "That's like the fifth time you've fallen in three minutes."

"Okay, you caught me." Rose sighed. "I'm not a skater. I was looking for my friend, but it was cold and looked like it was going to storm, so I came inside. I lied because I'm awkward as heck."

"As heck." Was all Yuri said in reply.

"Leaf me alone." Rose mumbled. She could have sworn she saw Yuri smile briefly. "Actually, wait, please help me get off the ice."

"Hmm..." Yuri skated away from her. "Maybe."

"Hey!" Rose yelled at him, laughing as she did. "Please, I can't even roller skate without using the ones with two sets of wheels!"

Yuri did a jump, and Rose stopped panicking for a minute to watch him. "Woah." She breathed. It was like a giant arrow had fallen out of the sky to land on her head and point at her- _REMINDER YOU LIKE BOYS_.

Rose hesitantly tried to skate out to the middle of the rink.  _This was a mistake_. She realized five seconds later.

Yuri skated over, fast as lightning. "You're off balance. Try focusing on one point, and trusting your body to balance for you. Come on, you're learning, arms out, knees bent."

"Like, um, this?" Rose tried. Yuri nodded. 

"I'm going to fall."

"Yah, that's part of it. I fall sometimes too."

"Yah but you get a pass for falling. Your falls are actually graceful."

"Never heard anyone describe my falls as 'graceful'." Yuri huffed, smiling slightly.

"More graceful than mine. I just fall on my butt." Rose laughed. 

Yuri laughed too, and Rose's heart almost gave out.  _WHo AllOwed You tO be SO bEaUTiFUL???_

"I mean, at some point I should start looking for my friend." Rose mumbled.

"Ah." Yuri nodded. "Um... do you... uh..." He shrugged, and said, "ah, do you want help with that, or what, I mean it's no big deal anyways."

"Really?" Rose beamed. 

"Yeah." Yuri smiled. "Yeh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to formally thank wikihow for teaching me how to ice skate


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Yurio walked all around the skating rink area, looking for Pidge. The it was late afternoon in winter, meaning the sun was sure to go down soon. Yurio didn't direct address the fact that they couldn't find Pidge, but said, "Want to get some ice cream or something?"

Rose smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled out. "Rose!"

Rose whipped around, her hair flying in her face. She shoved it out of the way and beamed. "Pidge!"

"Hey Rose." Pidge waved. "Sorry, when I appeared I didn't know where I was, and since I was lost I figured I should go get someone."

"Wait, what?"

Someone a few inches taller than Rose, with short dark red hair, jumped out from behind a tree. 

"Arky!" Rose shrieked, and ran to hug them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Pidge brought me." They shrugged. "I see you've made a friend."

Rose looked back to see Yurio blinking, confused. "So we found Pidge?"

"Does that offer for ice cream still stand?" She asked.

\---

"How're you holding up?" Arky asked when they were alone. Yurio was inside the ice cream parlor paying, seeing as he was the only one who had money, and Pidge was playing with wires and bolts they had brought a little bit aways.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rose punched their shoulder.

"You are a bisexual trainwreck, and I know for a fact you have a super huge crush on both of them."

"That is a laughable statement." Rose huffed.

Arky raised their eyebrow. 

"Alright, fine, maybe I have a  _small_ crush on them." Rose shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You have your internal monologue face on."

"Pidge saved me and Yurio tried to help me find them, and they both have great hair I'm so bi Arky."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeh thats my best friend arky i cant write a multi chap self insert fic and NOT bring in my best friend


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a month and im kinda stressed so.... gotta do some ridge and rurio

Rose got mint ice cream. It didn't have chocolate chips in it, which was tragic, but it was still good. Pidge was only paying half attention to their vanilla, instead doodling something on a napkin. Arky was just laying in the corner.

Yurio had chocolate on his lip.  _Don't stare at it._ Rose commanded themself.  _Don't stare don't stare-_

"So." They said, louder than necessary. "You skate."

"Um, yeah?" 

"That's cool." Rose twirled their hair around their finger. "Sorry for saying I was a figure skater."

"To be fair, you weren't very convincing." Yurio pointed out, and Rose laughed. "Guess I wasn't."

"Hey!" Pidge beamed and passed their napkin to Rose. It was a stick figure cat. "It isn't a sticky note, but if it were, I'd put it on your head."

Rose laughed. "I love it."

Pidge smiled, and Rose's heart skipped a few beats.

\---

"You sure your grandpa won't mind us staying over?" Rose asked.

Yurio shrugged. "He's pretty relaxed about things like that."

Yurio knocked on the door and called out something in Russian. He opened the door without waiting for an answer, and gestured to the open doorway. "Guests first."

"You're already halfway inside." Arky noted.

Rose snorted at that, but got distracted by a small fluffy thing in the doorway. "Felis." They whispered, cooing at the cat. "Bona felis. Pulchra felis! Parva felis, amo te. Es bona felis. Amo te."

"What?" Pidge blinked. She shook her head. 

"Latin." Arky rolled their eyes. "Rose, you nerd."

Rose turned and smiled. "I love your cat." They told Yurio, smiling.

"Her name is Pirozhki." He said.

Rose looked the cat right in the eye. "I would die for you. Do you understand this?"

"Merp." Pirozhki said. Rose's heart melted. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Yurio shrugged. Gently, Rose held Pirozhki in their arms. The cat purred.

They looked at Pidge with wide, practically sparkling eyes. "I love cats. So much."

"I'm gonna have to show you the Green Lion." Pidge laughed, smiling.

Rose smiled. "Yah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my soul is healed after writing this in like ten minutes lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* so this fic exists have a short filler chapter i wrote in like five minutes

"Arkyyy." Rose wailed, flopping dramatically onto the ground. "What do I doooo?"

"What are you talking about?" They asked.

"I really like Pidge." Rose said. "But I also really like Yurio."

"And that's your problem? Indecisiveness?"

"Are you kidding?" They snorted. "This isn't some YA dystopian novel with a boring heterosexual love triangle subplot. No, my  _problem_ is I'm  _awkward_." They dragged their hands across their face. "One time a pretty girl complimented me and I couldn't form proper sentences for ten minutes."

"You're hopeless." Arky rolled their eyes.

"No, no, listen." Rose sat up. "I don't know if they'd both be chill with a poly relationship. What do I do?"

"Talk to them."

"No sentences. Ten minutes."

Arky patted their head. "There there."

"Help me google pick up lines?"

Arky sighed. "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands talk to me about pidge and yurio


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while

Rose glanced at their note cards, where they'd written down a bunch of the dorky pick up lines they'd looked up, along with a few they remembered on their own. Arky gave them a thumbs up and pushed them out the door.

Rose rubbed the back of their neck, messing with their hair, and went to find Pidge and/or Yuri.

They found Pidge first, chilling with the cat. She looked at them. "Hey." She said, standing up.

Rose dropped their note cards. "Ah, crap, just, okay, hold on, this is dorky but I don't know how to function without being a dork, so just... hold on one sec." Rose took a deep breath, and finger gunned at Pidge. "We should get matching jerseys, cause we make a good team. But yours would be better than mine cause you're out of my league."

Pidge blinked three times before turning bright red and laughing. "Oh, my God, that's adorable." She whispered. "You're so cute. Oh my God. Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe?" Rose admitted. "Look, I just want to be honest. I like you. A lot. Like,  _a lot_. And you're... here. Which is, like, amazing. But I mean I also like Yuri. And so I just wanted to let you know, and maybe... ack, where was I going with this? I have it on a note card, somewhere. But I think you're really cute and we should go out some time if you're cool with me maybe also dating Yuri, not assuming that I'm going to of course I have no idea what he's going to say and-"

Pidge took their hand. "You're fine." She smiled. "I'd love to go out some time, and if you want to date the angry ice boy too we can work something out."

Rose smiled.

\---

Rose found Yuri in the backyard, or whatever passed for it. She sat down beside him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So... I'm bi."

"I'm pan." He said. "Is this coming out day?"

Rose laughed a little. "Kind of, I mean, sort of. I just wanted you to know because I, um, like you. Kind of. A little bit. It's a weird thing but I really want to get to know you and also I just needed to open with I'm bi because I'm kind of dating Pidge too and she's completely fine with me dating both of you if you are. Ha."

Yuri looked at her. Rose thought his face was expressionless, then he gave a small smile. "I'd love to get to know you better." 

Rose hummed happily.

\---

"And I only nearly died of embarrassment about ten times!" Rose boasted to the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and im a mess

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone wondering, I'm actually fine! I've been outed before, but not like this, and it blew over after a few months. That doesn't mean I particularly like my living conditions, or that I can't be outed again, but this scenario is as fictional as Pidge!
> 
> although if she shows up to save me if it actually happens, I will not complain


End file.
